petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tones
The following is a list of "tones", adapted from the help file: Standard (GM Compatible) instruments * 0: Acoustic Grand Piano (see also Preset sound effects 22, 43) * 1: Bright Acoustic Piano * 2: Electric Grand Piano * 3: Honky-tonk Piano * 4: Electric Piano 1 * 5: Electric Piano 2 * 6: Harpsichord * 7: Clavi * 8: Celesta * 9: Glockenspiel * 10: Music Box * 11: Vibraphone * 12: Marimba * 13: Xylophone * 14: Tubular Bells (see also Preset sound effect 60) * 15: Dulcimer * 16: Drawbar Organ (see also Preset sound effects 21, 42) * 17: Percussive Organ * 18: Rock Organ * 19: Church Organ * 20: Reed Organ * 21: Accordion * 22: Harmonica * 23: Tango Accordion * 24: Acoustic Guitar (nylon) (see also Preset sound effects 20, 41) * 25: Acoustic Guitar (steel) * 26: Electric Guitar (jazz) * 27: Electric Guitar (clean) * 28: Electric Guitar (muted) * 29: Overdriven Guitar * 30: Distortion Guitar * 31: Guitar Harmonics * 32: Acoustic Bass * 33: Electric Bass (finger) * 34: Electric Bass (pick) * 35: Fretless Bass * 36: Slap Bass 1 * 37: Slap Bass 2 * 38: Synth Bass 1 (see also Preset sound effect 19) * 39: Synth Bass 2 * 40: Violin * 41: Viola * 42: Cello * 43: Contrabass * 44: Tremolo Strings * 45: Pizzicato Strings * 46: Orchestral Harp * 47: Timpani (see also Preset sound effect 56) * 48: String Ensembles 1 * 49: String Ensembles 2 * 50: Synth Strings 1 (see also Preset sound effect 17) * 51: Synth Strings 2 * 52: Voice Aahs * 53: Voice Oohs * 54: Synth Voice * 55: Orchestra Hit (see also Preset sound effect 55) * 56: Trumpet * 57: Trombone * 58: Tuba * 59: Muted Trumpet * 60: French Horn * 61: Brass Section * 62: Synth Brass 1 (see also Preset sound effect 18) * 63: Synth Brass 2 * 64: Soprano Sax * 65: Alto Sax * 66: Tenor Sax * 67: Baritone Sax * 68: Oboe * 69: English Horn * 70: Bassoon * 71: Clarinet * 72: Piccolo * 73: Flute * 74: Recorder * 75: Pan Flute * 76: Blown Bottle * 77: Shakuhachi * 78: Whistle * 79: Ocarina * 80: Lead 1 (square) * 81: Lead 2 (sawtooth) * 82: Lead 3 (calliope) * 83: Lead 4 (chiff) * 84: Lead 5 (charang) * 85: Lead 6 (voice) * 86: Lead 7 (fifths) * 87: Lead 8 (bass + lead) * 88: Pad 1 (new age) * 89: Pad 2 (warm) * 90: Pad 3 (polysynth) * 91: Pad 4 (choir) * 92: Pad 5 (bowed) * 93: Pad 6 (metallic) * 94: Pad 7 (halo) * 95: Pad 8 (sweep) * 96: FX1 (rain) * 97: FX2 (soundtrack) * 98: FX3 (crystal) * 99: FX4 (atmosphere) * 100: FX5 (brightness) * 101: FX6 (goblins) * 102: FX7 (echoes) * 103: FX8 (sci-fi) * 104: Sitar * 105: Banjo (see also Preset sound effects 16, 39) * 106: Shamisen * 107: Koto * 108: Kalimba * 109: Bag pipe * 110: Fiddle * 111: Shanai * 112: Tinkle Bell * 113: Agogo * 114: Steel Drums * 115: Woodblock * 116: Taiko Drum * 117: Melodic Tom * 118: Synth Drum * 119: Reverse Cymbal * 120: Guitar Fret Noise * 121: Breath Noise * 122: Seashore * 123: Bird Tweet * 124: Telephone Ring * 125: Helicopter * 126: Applause * 127: Gunshot Drum Set (tones 128 and 129) * O1B (N35): Acoustic Bass Drum 2 (see alsp Preset sound effect 31) * O2C (N36): Acoustic Bass Drum 1 * O2C# (N37): Side Stick * O2D (N38): Acoustic Snare * O2D# (N39): Hand Clap (see also Preset sound effect 28) * O2E (N40): Electric Snare (see also Preset sound effect 30) * O2F (N41): Low Floor Tom * O2F# (N42): Closed Hi-hat (see also Preset sound effect 27) * O2G (N43): High Floor Tom * O2G# (N44): Pedal Hi-hat * O2A (N45): Low Tom * O2A# (N46): Open Hi-hat (see also Preset sound effect 26) * O2B (N47): Low-Mid Tom * O3C (N48): Hi Mid Tom 1 * O3C# (N49): Crash Cymbal 1 (see also Preset sound effects 25, 58) * O3D (N50): High Tom * O3D# (N51): Ride Cymbal 1 * O3E (N52): Chinese Cymbal (see also Preset sound effect 57) * O3F (N53): Ride Bell * O3F# (N54): Tambourine * O3G (N55): Splash Cymbal * O3G# (N56): Cowbell (see also Preset sound effects 23, 48) * O3A (N57): Crash Cymbal 2 * O3A# (N58): Vibra-slap * O3B (N59): Ride Cymbal 2 * O4C (N60): High Bongo * O4C# (N61): Low Bongo * O4D (N62): Mute Hi Conga (see also Preset sound effect 51) * O4D# (N63): Open Hi Conga * O4E (N64): Low Conga * O4F (N65): High Timbale * O4F# (N66): Low Timbale * O4G (N67): High Agogo * O4G# (N68): Low Agogo * O4A (N69): Cabasa * O4A# (N70): Maracas * O4B (N71): Short Whistle * O5C (N72): Long Whistle * O5C# (N73): Short Guiro * O5D (N74): Long Guiro * O5D# (N75): Claves * O5E (N76): Hi Wood Block * O5F (N77): Low Wood Block * O5F# (N78): Mute Cuica * O5G (N79): Open Cuica * O5G# (N80): Mute Triangle * O5A (N81): Open Triangle PSG (Programmable Sound Generator) * 144: PSG - Duty Rate 12.5% * 145: PSG - Duty Rate 25.0% * 146: PSG - Duty Rate 37.5% * 147: PSG - Duty Rate 50.0% * 148: PSG - Duty Rate 62.5% * 149: PSG - Duty Rate 75.0% * 150: PSG - Duty Rate 87.5% * 151: Noise (see also Preset sound effect 1) User Defined Waveforms * 224-255: user defined, by BGMPRG command The drum sound effects can be explored with the demo program DRUMDEMO. Category:Resources Category:Guide Lists Category:Audio